Olivia is Wet (version 2)
One evening, it was raining outside the Taylor residence and thunder crashed every twenty five seconds. Mickey Mouse and Melody were supposed to be getting Olivia from Fievel's house as a favor from Ariel and Eric, but were distracted because Melody had been playing video games and Mickey had been eating junk food. "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! I'm gonna get you!" said Melody as she pressed the buttons. "Jump the mushroom." said Mickey as he ate a squirt of chocolate syrup. "I'll jump the mushroom when it's mushroom jumping time!" said Melody with a glare. She went back to her game and Mickey ate another squirt of chocolate syrup. Suddenly, the front door opened and thunder crashed loudly. Olivia slammed the door hard and glared at Mickey and Melody. "Hello!?" She angrily stomped toward them, but they did not notice her. "HELLO!?!?" she shouted again. Mickey noticed her this time. "Oh, yeah. This is for you." said Mickey, giving her an umbrella that they were also supposed to give her earlier and returned to a twenty pound bag of potato chips. The front door opened again. "Hi." said Ariel, as she came into the house. Thunder crashed outside again. She noticed Olivia, dripping and wet as Eric gasped in shock. "You okay?" "I'm wet." said Olivia, shivering with angry tears. Ariel and Eric gasped in shock. "Don't say anything. Leave everything to me. Your father and I'll take care of it. Trust me." She and Eric moved madly towards Mickey and Melody, who did not notice them. "Mickey! Melody!" they shouted in unison. Mickey and Melody did not listen. Eric started by taking the bag of chips from Mickey. "Hey!" said Mickey as he took it. Ariel picked up the remote and switched off the television. Melody gasped in shock. "What's up with that!?" Eric and Ariel gave them stern looks. "One thing. Your mother and I specifically told you to do one thing for us. Look at Olivia." Olivia nodded glumly. "She's wet." said Melody. Ariel rolled her eyes in disapproval. "Everyone can see I'm wet, you big bully!" said Olivia. "Shh!" Ariel shooshed her. She and Eric looked back at Mickey and Melody. "You were apparently too busy to get her from Fievel's house, but you were NOT too busy to play video games all day..." "Melody..." Mickey started, scowling at Melody. "...or sit around, smuggling twenty pounds of junk food." Eric finished. "Mickey!" Melody snapped, glaring at Mickey. "I keep telling you they are bad people!" said Olivia. "Well," said Ariel, looking even more stern. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Mickey grunted. "Actually, yes. All these video games we play and all this junk food we eat can't be good for our health." "We should go outside more often." said Melody. "Both of you, go upstairs. You're grounded tonight." "But it's Saturday night." said Mickey. "I'm supposed to be having a picnic in the park with my friends." "You're as evil as Morgana the sea witch!" shouted Melody angrily. "Both of you apologize to Olivia and go upstairs." said Ariel sternly. Mickey and Melody had no choice. Before they passed Olivia, they stopped. "Sorry." said Mickey. "I'm sorry." said Melody. Olivia said nothing. She shook her head haphazardly, spraying water from the rain at them. Mickey and Melody proceeded to their rooms in shame. "Olivia, Olivia," said Eric. "Sorry you had to see that. It's going to be all right. We'll have you nice and dry in no time." Olivia nodded as he and Ariel took her to have a warm towel and took her upstairs for a change of dry clothes. Category:X Is Wet Category:Video Games And Junk Food